With the development of digital signal processing technology, virtual advertising that inserts a virtual image into a video has been popularized, and indirect advertising has established itself as an effective advertising means. Accordingly, interest has been rapidly increasing in virtual indirect advertising that combines a virtual advertisement with an indirect advertisement and naturally inserts an advertisement image into a previously generated video.
In connection with virtual indirect advertising, inpainting technology that naturally inserts a virtual image into a previously generated video or that eliminates part of an image of a previously generated video and performs natural restoration to achieve harmonization with a background is fundamental.
In inpainting technology, a reference region to be used for restoration is required to restore a target region. When a reference region is designated in a non-limiting manner, as in a case where the reference region is designated as an overall video frame, a problem arises in that computational load rapidly increases. When overall inpainting is performed regardless of the correction between a reference region and a region to be restored even when the reference region is limited, a problem arises in that an unintentional inpainting result occurs.
Accordingly, there is a growing need for new inpainting technology that performs inpainting without segmenting an inpainting region and after segmenting an inpainting region in multiple stages and that provides information about the difference between the results of respective types of inpainting to the user, thereby overcoming a problem in which an awkward inpainting result occurs when inpainting is performed in a single mode.
Related preceding technology includes Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0056407 published on May 30, 2013 (entitled “Inpainting System and Method for H.264 for Error Concealment Image”).